


Mission Code: TA

by ViterWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Discord Murder Party on IR, Quite an old work written as an intro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViterWrites/pseuds/ViterWrites
Summary: A young woman guided by an AI.





	Mission Code: TA

Waking up is always a weird process. It's like the world, before nonexistent, starts forming around you. At first, it's the smells and noises, and then, when you open your eyes, everything else comes into the picture.

However, as I start slowly regaining my consciousness, there is nothing. No one talks, nothing smells. Complete silence. Thus, when I open my eyes, I'm already wary of my surroundings.

So I open them. The cell I'm in is very small, just a bunk bed, two chairs and a table. I slept on a lower bed, so I stand up and look at the top one. Empty. It's empty.

And at this moment, while I'm trying to figure out what the hell is going on, someone contacts me:

\- Subject TA-0231 is awake. System on-line.

\- Wha-?! - it sounded as if someone was right next to me, but there was no one. -

Who the hell are you?! And WHERE are you?

\- I must apologize for the unexpected appearance. To resolve your inquiry, you hear an Artificial Intelligence designed to guide and provide help to the Subject.

Oh, right. Could I have forgotten? Of course I didn't. How could I forget the bombings, the sheer horror at sight of their planes on the horizon, and then hurrying to this hideout. How relieved we were when the entrance was finally sealed! Speaking of us, I should go check how Martha's doing, but first:

\- How are you speaking to me? I don't see anything... anywhere near.

\- The day the Subject entered the hideout, the Subject signed a document and thus agreed to have an implant installed into their head. The implant serves the purpose of communication between the Hub and the Subject. The program communicates directly with the Subject's brain.

I recall this memory. Yeah, this robot - or whatever that is - isn't lying. We did sign up for this, or more precisely, we were forced to sign up.

\- Got it. Now, where am I?

\- The Subject is in their assigned room.

\- Can you please stop calling me that?

\- Please inform the program of your preferred name.

[BEEP!]

I heard a loud sound inside my head, to such a degree it hurt.

\- Ooooow!

\- Analyzing perceived sound recording… Preferred name is “O-W”. Is that correct?

\- Eugh. no...

\- Do you wish to try recording again?

\- Make the damn beeper quieter!

\- Do you wish to try recording again? - I sighed.

\- Yes.

[Beep!]

This time it was bearable.

\- Margarita West.

\- Analyzing perceived sound recording… Preferred name is “MAR-GA-RI-TA WEST”. Is that correct?

\- Yes it is.,

\- Comparing the preferred name with the previous records… Data is consistent. Margarita West, 23, District 4-9-5. Access level: 0-1. Assigned ce-

\- Hey, program or whatever you are, can we leave the formalities for later? I need to check up on my sister.

\- Starting search engine… Search information: sister to Margarita West. Is that correct?

\- Correct.

\- Checking database… Martha West, 13, District 4-9-5. Access level: 0-1. Assigned cell: K-1-125. Status: Not Awake, - for some reason, the last statement sounded.. I couldn't help but ask:

\- “Not awake”? What is that supposed to mean?

\- Status “Not Awake” implies the Subject has not been contacted by the program prior to the inquiry. It is possible that the Subject has not awoken yet or that the Subject is dead.

I felt cold sweat rushing down my back. It's likely a pre-recorded message explaining every possibility, but I can't help it now: I have to make sure she is well myself.

\- Okay, I have to go see her. Can you tell me the route?

\- Determining the shortest route… Calculation completed. Action order established. One: exit the cell K-1-131 via the front door. Two: turn to the right and go past five doors. Three: enter the cell K-1-125 via the front door.

\- I’m not sure why you had to clarify that, but oh well. Open the door.

\- Starting opening sequence...

Something clicked and the door burst open. And with it, something else entered the room, something that was missing before. It smelled strong. And terrible.

It was the smell of blood.

Choking on the disgusting aroma, I fell out the door. Corpses. Countless corpses. Some lying down on the backs, some on their stomachs. Some are leaning on the door. Or, should I say, were leaning..?

The thought is terrifying. And the sight is even worse… They were bleeding: dark red blood stains cover the walls and the floor, and as I look up to stop looking at the dead, I can see someone hanged under the ceiling.

He didn’t die from it. Someone hanged him up there purposefully. Even though the lights are dim, I notice the ropes he’s leaning on. They’re soaked in his blood.

Can’t look away. Can’t hide from all this horror. What massacre happened here? Who?

In the chaos only one thing is clear. Martha. I have to find her. Please tell me she’s alive…

I turn to the right and run, trying not to stomp on anything or _anybody._ I don’t have to run, her door is near, she is near, but I can’t stop. Can’t stop trying to escape from this corridor, escape to anywhere.

Cell 127… 126… 125! Here it is! I slam the button by the door, it opens and I rush into the room. And it’s empty. Silent. No one has been here in a while. Not even Martha…

No. Why am I thinking this? She is smart. She must be alive. She must’ve fleed and escaped whomever turned the only safe place in our district into a battlefield.

By the way… Why is it not saying anything? Not even commenting on the past disaster? Something’s off.-

\- The program cannot react to the past events. The emergency mode has already been triggered and the program cannot do anything more than that.

\- H-huh?! How did you know this happened?

\- The program has access to the cameras of the hideout.

\- Then you could just track her!

\- The program doesn’t know the physical characteristics of your sister. The database access requires a permission from a member of the subject’s family.

\- Permission fucking granted! - I shouted at the dumb bot. - Find her!

\- Received the permission from Margarita West, the supposed member of the family… Awaiting response… Martha West’s characteristics received.

\- Thank God! Where is she?!

\- Determining the subject TA-0232’s location… Central Hall. Turn to the right and walk until you leave the corridor.

\- Got it.

120… 119… It’s going to be a long run. isn’t it? The heart’s beating like crazy. the adrenaline is pumping, but I don’t feel any tired. Only worried. So. so worried. 75… 74… Closer and closer. For the first time in a while I hear a sound, not caused by me. It’s distant and I can’t quite make out what it is, but it’s surely caused by another human. Maybe it’s Martha? No, it’s definitely her! She’s fighting against someone! Screw the robot in my head: it doesn’t know anything if it’s not even willing to help her protect herself!

32… 31… The sounds become more and more clear with every minute. And they more and more seem to be gunshots…

\- Sister! - I scream out and speed up.

The shots immediately cease. Cell 15… 14… 13… It’s like a countdown. The question is what happens when I hit zero…

I run into the hall and notice a man holding a gun above a teen’s head. The boy looks at me. Not even frightened, just… smiling. He knows he can’t escape. We look into each other’s eyes for just a moment, and he points at my feet. A look down and..

The man pulls the trigger and the both of us fall. However, he’s the only one of us who doesn’t need to worry anymore… I see her. Lying in a red puddle, which grows more every minute. She died just a few minutes ago. I was late. Why was I late?! Why?!

He put a gun to my head.

\- Do whatever you want. - I say, suddenly. - You’ve already killed them all, haven’t you?

\- I didn’t. But I have to do it now. I’m sorry.

He didn’t? Who cares, he’s lying. After all, he took away my sister…

Once again, I hear something clicking: the trigger is pulled. And for a brief moment, I feel terrible pain in my skull. But just for a little bit. And then I see her, looking back at me… Just for another moment. And everything goes black, almost as if in conclusion of the story of Margarita West.


End file.
